


Cullen Rutherford: A Witcher in Thedas - Prologue

by Eravalefantasy



Series: Cullen Rutherford: A Witcher in Thedas [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, F/M, Witcher!Cullen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eravalefantasy/pseuds/Eravalefantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prologue for Cullen Rutherford: A Witcher in Thedas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cullen Rutherford: A Witcher in Thedas - Prologue

**A Witcher’s Compendium- compiled by Tolan Nerestia**

_The true origin of the Witchers in Thedas is not known. Darinius, in his wisdom ordered the first trials to begin on Tevinter males in 0 TE. What remains unclear is who discovered the methods - elves and dwarves proved unlikely as tests performed found their bodies unable to survive the grueling trials and compounds._

_A school of thought exists that the Qun manufactured warriors using these methods; the belief in the mixing of blood between beast and man the Qunari came into being. This has long been dismissed as heresy as there is nothing to suggest such a breeding method exists, save the infusions during the Witcher transformation, to mutate a man into a creature._

_The transformation documents surfaced quite mysteriously and at the time of my research allowed us to discount all the previous notions of fanciful breeding on the part of Par Vollen. Darinius declared the documents of divine origin, allowing his researchers to begin experimentation._

_A Witcher is a mutation, combining the mutagens or desirable parts of monsters and infusing them through potions and magic into a human. The sponsor or responsible mage guides a body through a series of changes, purging the human aspects from the subject and replacing critical functions with those creatures specified. Of greater concern to some is the destruction of some of these creatures for life critical pieces of their internal workings; glands, brains, blood, flesh and in some cases all of the above to make the appropriate infusions._

Alexius paced in the Archon’s receiving room reading through the parchment again and again. He was almost sure he could duplicate the process. There was one exception, the sea creatures mentioned had disappeared in -510 Ancient. If he succeeded, the resulting creature would not be able to dive great depths, but he would compensate to endow a lower respiratory rate and for a dream state for regeneration of injury or disease. If Archon Vincentius agreed, he would need to employ time magic, still unstable and experimental, but could be of assistance to shorten the time required for the actual _transformation._

_Candidates for the trials, as they are named in the sacred documents are chosen from hearty stock. A weak child will not survive and should not be recruited. The candidate endures years of battle training, sword techniques, archery, weapon and shield handling of all types and hand to hand combat. The more conditioned the warrior at the time of the transformation; the likelihood the subject survives increases. Specifications for mental acuity must be a part of this early training, the subject must have complete knowledge of the internal workings of his foes, man or beast. A complex set of potions, oils and runic magic are learned and these skills must be taught prior to the transformation as there is often a loss of patience and focus after the transformation. The average candidate will train from seven or eight years of age to nearly twenty._

 

Alexius slammed his fist against the work table. He’d lost ten men. “Ten men. There is something I am missing, some part of the candidate that is not discussed and yet is critical to success.” He pulled out the hide bound pouch and looked at the parchments within. Vincentius sent spies throughout Thedas to find suitable candidates for the project. The goal was to create a warrior of unparalleled strength who could protect the interests of the Imperium and aid when the time of the Imperium returned to retake Thedas as its own.

Knights, warriors, mages and scoundrels not one suitable in Alexius’ estimation but almost hidden at the bottom of the stack a parchment stuck to another. “The ink must not have set.” The dossier and information was scarce but the further Alexius read he was sure this was who he needed to succeed.

Ferelden born and of modest family. Farmers?

Seventeen or Eighteen- unsure

Templar- Kinloc First assignment – has served in a Harrowing, no kb.

Devout, unwavering. Often chastises others for weakness- gentle. Quotes Chant.

Respected, considered to be excellent candidate for the Order. Superiors expect distinguished service.

Height: close to six feet or slightly above

Build: healthy

H/E Blonde/lt brown

Name: Rutherford, C.

Alexius searched the packet for more; expecting more information he searched as there were often two or three pages for each candidate. This agent must be within the stronghold where this young man is assigned. Perhaps it was sent too soon. He pushed open the study door searching for his apprentice.

“Dorian! Dorian, where are you!” Alexius sighed and shook his head. “Never mind, I’ll do it myself.” Joining the Archon’s men, Alexius issued his orders. “Here. This is the one I want. A Templar, so prepare yourselves. Bring him unharmed, am I clear? Not a single scratch and be sure to leave evidence, and enough gore to make it believable. He will not be returned.”

Alexius escorted the men out of his home and stepped lightly as he returned to his study. “Perhaps this time.”


End file.
